Equinox
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: "Afraid?" The smirk grew. "I was simply honoring the agreement between our kind." The dark aura retreated back slightly, fading into a greyish color as light appeared to cut through it. "But if you insist." Whether Angel or Demon, it's their responsibility as rulers of their world to protect the Earth under them. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery:_ **"Afraid?" The smirk grew. "I was simply honoring the agreement between our kind." The dark aura retreated back slightly, fading into a greyish color as light appeared to cut through it. "But if you insist." Whether Angel or Demon, it's their responsibility as rulers of their world to protect the Earth under them.

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been years since I actually wrote something. For those who've followed my work since the beginning like 7 years ago, first and foremost _thank you_. Really, thank you for all your support after all these years. Second, I also know that a majority of you know that I am a TERRIBLE updater. Literally, I will go on a posting rampage and suddenly stop. It's insane that I even do that (/.\) But hopefully this time will be different, considering I REALLY like this story idea c: (but then again, you all have heard that excuse too..) Anyways, the idea for this story literally sprang up out of no where a couple days ago and it was something that I really had to get down on paper. And I know that a majority of you SasuSaku shippers are getting a little tired with the Mary Sues floating around on FF, so here's something refreshing for you all (:

* * *

_"Pathetic, worthless creature…"_

Smirk. _"Take a look at yourself, Tonix. You're no better."_

The ancient language circled through the night air of the sullen forest. Amongst the darkness and under the veil of tree tops, lay two polar beings; creatures so obscure that no human is capable of even describing what's in their sight.

End to end, the forest was darkened by the onyx auratic substances flowing from one of the creatures. A smirk graced his grey-ish features as bright red eyes shown through the darkness. The aura pulsed from all over the creature; from its clawed, calloused hands to what appeared to be its black matte wings. The creature seemed to have taken on a complete other _form_; nothing that could be compared to a human—much less the one in front of it.

The being was simple, average. A fairly built clad in a suit, blondeish hair spiked to perfection and not a scratch or imperfection in sight. Eyes slowly opened to reveal its seemingly unnatural bright blue orbs. Those eyes scanned the enemy in front of it as he too adorned a smirk. _"Your true form is nothing to fond over, _Demon_." _

The creature growled, clenching its fists as the ancient language rolled off its tongue, _"At least I'm not afraid to show myself, unlike you, _Angel_."_

The man laughed as he loosened his tie. The air around the two shifted as the dark aura seemed to lose its control over the atmosphere. The forest responded to the shift in nature as the trees began to rustle, the air thickening. _"Afraid?" _The smirk grew. _"I was simply honoring the agreement between our kind." _The dark aura retreated back slightly, fading into a greyish color as light appeared to cut through it. _"But if you insist."_

* * *

The pink haired female awoke with a gasp as she shot up from her bed and looked around at her surroundings. _A dream..? Impossible, it was so vivid…_

"Princess?" The pinkette's attention was directed towards the door as a black haired woman peeked her head through.

"Ahh, Shizune. W-what is it?"

"My lady, urgent news as arrived from our Earth Guardian. He has reported to the Conference Hall and requests your presence."

The pinkette stared at her Official standing in the doorway for a moment before nodding in agreement. Shizune bowed and closed the door, leaving the Princess to herself. The heiress slowly rose from her bed and walked over to the large mirror covering one of her walls. She looked at her reflection, emerald orbs scanning over the once slumbering appearance. She raised her right hand slightly, a stream of bright white light flowed from it as it began to coil around her. Once the light stream covering the Princess disappeared, the pinkette's previous sleeping clothes were replaced with a stainless white flowing dress with gold trim and details here and there, silver shoulder plates holding up an equally pure white cape, and golden flat shoes. Her long silky pink hair had wrapped itself up in an exquisite braided bun, crowned with a white tiara adorned with wing designed. An outfit fit for a princess.

With a wave of light, she disappeared and was already standing in the doorway of the Conference Hall. Men with blinding blue eyes and uniform clothing adorning the crest of the Haruno Empire bowed in respect as their Princess walked by and up to the front of the room.

At the front awaited a man in black armor with white trim. He bowed low at the princess standing in front of him, "Lady Sakura."

The Princess named Sakura bowed in acknowledgment and equal respect. "What news do you bring me, Keshin."

The Earth Guardian rose to his feet and held out his plated gloved hand. A sphere of light emerged from his hand before disbursing into what looked like a plate of light. The battle between the Demon and the Angel on Earth reacted before Princess Sakura's slightly widened emerald eyes. "One of our kind has fallen and collided paths with a Demon. Their conflict was rising by the second and I was unable to stop it, my Lady."

The Princess stood there in a mixture of anger and shock. The Angels knew better than this; to cause mayhem in a world that is meant to stay unaware of their existences. A neutral world is now a battle ground for two ignorant creatures is something the Princess couldn't fathom. "Why.."

* * *

"—is this happening?!" The room practically shook under feet as the young man slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. "SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER WHY THIS IS HAPPENING." With another slam, the projected image in front of him disbursed and the table returned to its empty appearance.

"My Prince, I—"

Said Prince snapped his head over to the guard who dared to speak up. He stormed over to the guard and gripped his collar in his large pale hands. His eyes blazed crimson as they bore down into the demonic guard in front of him. "You want to explain to me how you let this happen?" His eyes narrow and his released his grip. "It's your job as Earth Guardian to PREVENT this from happening."

The Guardian frantically bowed low to his leader. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I tried, we both did. Light Kingdom's Guardian and I, we both tried to stop this…"

"All I hear is excuses."

"That's enough, Sasuke."

The young man turned around abruptly to see an older man with strong, somewhat aged features standing at the doorway into the grand hall they stood in.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he regained his posture. "Father."

A unison "my Lord" was heard from the guards standing in the room as they bowed. The older man proceeded to walk into the room next to his son, both facing different directions as they stood side by side. "There's no point raging about what's done." He glanced over his shoulder, giving a sharp look with his own crimson eyes to his son, "What you can do it _fix it_."

Sasuke's gaze remained fixated on the wall opposite of him, clenching his fists slightly. He then looked over at the guards near him and ordered them to re-project the image of the battle occurring on Earth. His eyes scanned over at the destruction as he sighed, running a hand through his spikey onyx hair. _This is ridiculous… There shouldn't even be _anything_ to resolve… _

"Fine." The prince opened his eyes, crimson flashing at the Demons that stood before him.

* * *

Sakura looked around at the Angels standing before her in the Conference Hall, each waiting for any given instructions. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain some thought as to how this should be dealt with. Her bright, beautiful emerald eyes opened, staring at those in front of her.

* * *

**_"Release the Guardians."_**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fin. Hope you all liked chapter 1 (: Please please PLEASE leave reviews! I would love to hear your insight on my first story in years c: I plan on keeping these chapters long and the amount of chapters short, so chapter 2 will (hopefully) come soon (:


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summery:_**"Afraid?" The smirk grew. "I was simply honoring the agreement between our kind." The dark aura retreated back slightly, fading into a greyish color as light appeared to cut through it. "But if you insist." Whether Angel or Demon, it's their responsibility as rulers of their world to protect the Earth under them.

**Author's Note**: I know it's been a long while since I updated. To be completely honest, I'm not too consistent with updates (and I tend to even lose motivation to even finish the story..), so that's why I try to make updates long and worth reading! So although it's been a while, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

**"Targets locked."**

Light and dark danced as the two creatures clashed continuously on the earth. Ground was pierced and nature was torn down in path of the creatures' destruction as they fought mercilessly with each other. Ages have been spent keeping Earth a sacred, neutral ground for Angels and Demons as well as the humans. Tension between both sides rose throughout time, but honor was more important to maintain rather than giving into futile conflicts.

_"Give it up, Angel."_ A growl ripped through the night as the owner of the voice sent the Angel hurling through a path of several trees.

_"I will never back down."_

"Actually," the third voice caused both creatures' heads to snap up and look over in the direction of the noise. "You will. BOTH of you will."

A blinding golden white light surrounded the man as he stepped out of the darkness, his light piercing through the shadows. His aura clashed with his greyish suit and button down, but almost masked his spiked up silver hair. With hands in in pocket, we walked toward the creatures that were on standstill. "Something tells me that both of you shouldn't be out here…"

"Neither should you, Kakashi."

All heads turns in the direction of the new voice. An older man walked out of the shadows that he remarkably blended in with; adjusting his red tie that clashed with his entire blacked out suit attire, he approached the three standing there.

"But both you and I know that we're both here for the same reason, Minato."

Both polar men turned their attention to the rogue creatures that remained on opposite sides of the makeshift field they carved out of the forest. Both creatures cowered slightly in recognition of the men whom held a much higher authority than them. However, both creatures remained in their blinding, twisted forms and stood up—seemingly against the two men in front of them.

_"If the regular Earth Guardians couldn't stop us, what makes Lord Itachi think that the Kingdom Guardians will do any better?"_ the Demon hissed, glaring as the shadows around him darkened drastically. Those shadows coiled around it in slivers as it dared to approach Minato.

The blonde man smirked as he stood his ground, arms crossed. "Just because you fooled the Earth Guardians, doesn't mean you're in the clear."

His ironic statement made the Demon slightly cackle as long, razor blade-like claws ripping through the skin of its hands. _"I won't be so sure."_

The Shadow Kingdom Guardian opened his eyes, the beautiful natural blue color faded into the iconic red eyes of the Demons. The crimson red orbs glanced over at the grey-suited man who proceeded to walk closer; the smirk that was hidden under his black mask didn't go unnoticed by Minato as a smirk graced his own lips. The dark aura that coaxed him darkened, a powerful sensation radiated off of the man in heat waves as a midnight blue sword slowly formed in his pale hand. "Kakashi."

The light around said man brightened to an extent as a golden sword formed in his own hand. Both men faced the creatures that growled and hissed, charging up their own power. "Game on."

* * *

"Damn it." The quiet swear escaped the prince's lips as he stared at the projection on the table. The Guardians' suppressed raged kept rising, causing them to react so poorly to the rogue creatures' words. Something about the neutrality of Earth causes both Angels and Demonds to lose all sensibility and to lash out. And Sasuke knew that… He knew how effective Earth's pull was, and he cursed his en for not being strong enough.

_I'll do this myself if I have to._ The Dark Prince rose from his seat, disgusted by the scene playing out before him. He called for his guards to retrieve his battle armor, to which they apprehensively oblige.

"And what do you think you're doing, little brother?"

The other creatures in the room bowed before saluting as the Demon King entered the room once again. Sasuke glared over his soldier at his brother, "What does it look like?" He turned to face him. "If nothing is going to get done correctly, I'll do it myself."

"And you think that's wise?" Itachi asked with a very smug tone, that infamous smirk gracing his lips.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, clearly irked at his brother's smug manner. At that moment, the guards reentered with the requested armor. In a fluid motion, he snatched the armor and disappointed in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Emerald eyes watched the projection in sadness. It seems like humans weren't the only ones who fall for the greed and selfishness of Earth—everyone, _anything_ is victim. She watched as her children fight with darkness. She watched as her Guardian mediated between the other three opposing forces. She watched as he desperately tried to resist the temptation of conflict; but even the great Kakashi Hatake fell victim. She watched as both Guardians assisted in the conflict.

"Princess!" Sakrua turned her head slightly over her shoulder to acknowledge the entrance of her assistant. "What should we do?"

Sakura turned her gaze back to the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. She knew that if she sent anyone else, they would just fall victim to the temptation as well; even her strongest men failed. Her emerald orbs closed solemnly—she knew what needed to be done.

"Shizune," she faced her loyal assistant, a bold look on her face. "Please retrieve my battle robes." She walked away from the projection, waving a hand to make it disappear.

Shizune's eyes widen at her princess' command. "But, my Lady!"

"That's an _order_." The sharpness in the Light Queen's voice caused Shizune to refrain from retorting any further.

The Angel guards appeared with the Princess' battle robes and armor. She gave them a small smile of thanks before disappearing in rays of beautiful bright light. The last she saw was the concerned looks on her Angels' faces.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fin. Hope you all liked chapter 2 (: Please please PLEASE leave reviews! I would love to hear your insight on my first story in years c: I plan on keeping these chapters long and the amount of chapters short, so chapter 3 will (hopefully) come soon (: And you can be assured that SasuSaku-ness will finally be introduced in the next chapter!


End file.
